1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tools for machining workpieces or materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chamfering machine for both handheld and stationary use.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional chamfering machines can be generally divided into the handheld type and the stationary type. For example, Taiwan Patent No. M281748 discloses structural improvement for a handheld chamfering machine whereas Taiwan Patent No. 1339601 discloses a stationary chamfering machine.
When the object to be chamfered is relatively large, a handheld chamfering machine is preferred for convenience of operation. When the object to be chamfered is relatively small or light, however, a stationary chamfering machine is typically used, allowing the operator to hold the object being chamfered; thus, the object can be kept from slipping, and smooth operation is achievable. Therefore, if it is desired to chamfer both relatively large and relatively small objects, at least two chamfering machines must be bought.